Total Hellzone
by DeathCaller13
Summary: Rated T for violence and strong anger Set in Energon A Transformer has been sent to the Autobots, unnotified by Optimus, for some special training for something different than just to strengthen up. Completed!
1. Surprise Newcomer

**Hey, fans! I've just came up with fic that I thought was pretty good for a story line. It popped in my head one day and I know this chapter is short, but it gets better later in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Energon or any series or of the such. The only thing I own is this story and the character that will soon be revealed in this chapter.**

**Happy reading!**

**Chapter 1**

"Surprise Newcomer"

"Optimus Prime! Super mode!" the Autobot commander exclaimed out as he finished combining with his Prime Force. "Energon blast!" He extended his arms and legs, shooting out the many lasers of energon to his Terracon enemies. Optimus watched as the mechanical foes exploded and crumbled to the ground.

The last of this battle's Terracons were defeated; some escaping through the warp gate, like they usually did, away from the fight on Mars.

Iron Hide, Jet Fire, Hotshot, Inferno, and Kicker drove up to their leader, the mechs transforming as Kicker stood next to Iron Hide. Optimus looked upon his men and nodded in satisfaction that the battle was won and everyone was fine.

"Let's head back to Earth, men."

"Yes, sir!" The mechs saluted.

"Hey, Iron Hide," Kicker tapped his foot on his companion's hell, "I just wanna say..." he folded his arms and looked to the ground as the Autobot warp gate opened some feet behind Optimus.

"Huh?" Iron Hide looked down to the human, "What is it?" He looked worried.

The others headed through the gate as Kicker smirked, "ya need to watch where ya shootin' next time! I was almost hit by your cruddy aim! Hehehe." The human ran through the gate as Jet Fire began to enter.

"Hey! Get back here, Kicker!" Iron Hide transformed to vehicle mode and screeched his tires as he rushed to get after the trouble maker.

A shadowed form peeked from behind a rock and quickly made its way to the warp gate, its feet thundering a bit as its short form ran through the warp gate, its feet thundering a bit as its short form ran through the gate just before it closed.

"I'll show you 'cruddy aim'!" Iron Hide threatened Kicker as he chased after his companion.

Optimus Prime, now in his normal robot mode, and Inferno walked side by side as the two younger soldiers ran ahead and out of view into Ocean City.

"Optimus, we can't just continue fighting the Terracons forever. They just keep coming," Inferno broke the silence.

"I'm working on it, Inferno. As longa s Megatron is hidden from us, we can't move on in this battle. But as long as I still have energon running through my circuits, I will do everything within my power to find the Decepticon base and defeat them once and for all."

Prime always had to make a speech. He must be proud of his noble mind and enjoyed showing it off without even knowing it. Sometimes he'd let the words just drag on, but others he would make short and sweet. His speeches were something meant for encouragement in the darkest of times.

Inferno sighed and looked to the sky, "You always have some kind of plan." He then jerked his focus to his commander's yellow optics, "Did you hear something?"

A loud metal thud was sounded somewhere behind the two, almost inaudible.

The mechs turned around and looked over the area. Nothing came to their optics that would have caused the noise.

"Optimus!" Iron Hide's voice called out from behind the leader and Inferno, "Optimus!" He drove over to them in full speed with Kicker in the driver seat, then skidded to a stop and let Kicker out. The rookie transformed to robot mode and huffed, catching his breath.

"What is it, Iron Hide?" Optimus turned around with Inferno following his lead.

A shadowed figure tumbled from behind a building some numerous meters behind the Autobots and human. "Ow," it breathed in a feminine voice and noticed that she was in extreme danger of being seen.

"Hey. What's that?" Kicker questioned and pointed passed Optimus and Inferno.

The femme's red optics widened and she quickly rolled behind the building and hid. A glint of lavender flashed as the sun reflected from her armor.

"I didn't see anything," Iron Hide answered.

"What did you need to say, Iron Hide?" Optimus brushed away Kicker's find.

"Oh, yeah! Uh, there was an intruder in Ocean City somewhere, but it doesn't seem to be an enemy. The alarms didn't sound."

"Hmmm," Optimus turned his head to look over his shoulder, a flash of light passed over his optics in a thoughtful manner.

"Misfit, I can't do this. They'll laugh at me." the hiding femme sat up against the building that shadowed her as she spoke through her crackling com-link.

"Just go, Forte. You need that training, and Commander Optimus and his team are the ones to help," a young male voice spoke through the static.

The femme, Forte, sighed and whispered back, "But what if they find me as a hazard and send me back? You know I have a hard time controlling my..." She was interrupted by the sound of footsteps, "Here they come, I better go."

"Go get 'em, you petro tiger." The com-link broke, leaving Forte to herself and the Autobots.

"So," Optimus peeked from beside the building, making Forte scream in dreaded surprise and scrambled further in the shadows, "this is our little noise-maker."

"Talk about little," Kicker walked in front of the commander and smirked, "She's hardly twice my size!"

"You're not a minicon, are you?" Iron Hide walked around Optimus, followed by Inferno, and stood by his side.

"No," Forte quietly answered, her red optics glowing in the darkness.

"She must be some Decepticon spy!" Inferno readied his arm cannon.

"No!" Forte curled into a ball as she sat on the metal ground. "I'm not a Decepticon. Please don't kill me. I know I shouldn't have stayed," she whimpered.

"Lower your weapon, Inferno." Optimus reached a hand to the frightened femme, "why are you here?"

A shaky gray hand reached out and gently gripped the commander's friendly hand. Optimus pulled her to a stand and out into the sunlight. The femme was only eight feet tall and bulked on her arms and legs from the armor that allowed her to transform into whatever she would be. Almost like a miniature form on Hotshot, only with a feminine body and lavender paint.

"I was sent here for special training."

"Special? Like what?"

Forte looked to the ground, "I'd rather not say it in front of so many people."

"Fine," Prime released the femme's hand and watched it drop to her side. "Let's head into the city and we'll get you settled here, uh..."

"Forte. My name is Forte," the lavender Transformer softly spoke.

"Talk about ironic names," snickered Kicker. He kicked the femme and walked back to Iron Hide proudly.

Forte's optics narrowed slightly with anger, but quickly widened back to innocense when she was poked on her shoulder by a red mech that was looking down on her. She looked up to find that it was Inferno.

"Sorry about the Decepticon thing. I couldn't see your Autobot symbol with all of that darkness covering you." He walked off with Optimus, Iron Hide, and Kicker as the femme flashed a small smirk.

A seagull swooped by and cawed out its smooth cry, flying toward the sun and disappearing in the bright light. Forte ran after the others to catch up. All five of them walked through the city gate and traveled onward as the large metal door slid down and closed with a rumbling boom...

**Like I said, everyone, the chappy's short. But if you review, I'll give you the next chapter. It's really awesome! You may get mad at me, but not as mad as you will when you get to the end of the entire fic. Mwahahahaaa!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! _gets on her knees and begs_**


	2. Caution: The Ride isn't Safe

**Hey everyone! No one reviewed me...How sad. Well, if you did read the first chapter, hopefully this will be fun for you guys and settle your wondering mind of what that training thing is about. Hope you like it! Having reading!**

**Chapter 2**

"Caution: The Ride Isn't Safe"

Forte leaned back against the wall as she waited for someone to escort her to where she would recharge. Thundering metallic steps could be faintly heard through her audio receptors as she stared to the steel floor. They were cleaning out a storage room, Hotshot and Iron Hide, respectively. Inferno would later install the recharge berth after the Omnicons brought it to the room. Optimus didn't want Forte to help clean up, no matter how much she offered it. Forte sighed as his voice repeated his denials in her mind.

"It's probably because I'm so short," forte bent a leg and roughly kicked th wall she leaned on, making a large dent that was the shape of her foot. "It always is. But no one let's me try. They always think I'm so weak," she mumbled and kicked the wall again, causing the dent to become deeper, and lowered her leg.

Someone's footsteps began to grow louder as they made their way toward the lavender femme. Forte looked up and noticed Iron Hide walking toward her. He stopped at the entrance to the large room and stood in the hall.

"Optimus is in a meeting right now. Your room is cleaned out and the recharge berth is on its way," Iron Hide turned to his side, ready to walk back down the hall, "You can come see it if you want."

Forte stood up straight and walked toward the red and blue rookie. A stern look on her face gave her a POed attitude as she passed him.

Iron Hide turned to face her back as she walked down the long hall. "Hey! Wait up!" he jogged after Forte in confusion, leaving the dent in the wall unnoticed.

"So how'd the cleaning go?" Forte questioned, randomly bringing up some kind of subject to talk about.

"It was no problem. Are you all right? You look like something's frustrating you," Iron Hide gazed down tot he femme.

Forte scowled and her spark burned furiously with anger, "So what if I'm short! I can still do every single thing you can! Just because I have a height difference doesn't mean I'm totally disabled!" She glared up to the rookie as if it were all his fault.

"Hey! It wasn't me who made the calls! You need to watch who you're talkin' to before you start throwing a fit!" Iron Hide stopped his walking and faced the femme, who was now glaring daggers to him.

Forte stopped and faced him, then shot her arm toward Iron Hide's neck, her hand flexed open and ready to grip and kill. She froze only inches from him, standing on her toes. Forte's eyes widened in horror. How could she attack a fellow Autobot? She scowled slightly, lowering her arm, and kicked Iron Hide in his knee.

"Ow!" Iron Hide grabbed his leg as the short femme ran back up the hall and transformed into her vehicle mode.

Forte was a Viper model! How slender. She screeched off down her path, making her way out of the city.

"Optimus!" Iron Hide spoke through his com-link, "Optimus, we have an emergency!"

"Optimus, can you hear me?" Iron Hide's distressed voice came through the static in the commander's com-link.

"What is it, Iron Hide?" Optimus answered.

"Forte kicked me!"

Optimus sighed, "Then don't make her angry."

"And she ran off, sir! Forte's driven toward the city entrance." Iron Hide paused for a bit, waiting for his leader's command. "Optimus?"

"Get Jet Fire and Hotshot. Tell them to find out where Forte is." Optimus stood from his desk, "I'm sorry, Alexis, Dr. Jones. We'll have to continue this another time." He walked out of the room, leaving Alexis and Kicker's father in slight confusion.

Forte sped down the halls. An Omnicon here and there walked in her path and fussed as she refused to stop and watch where she was going. The young femme made it to the entrance gate and skidded to a stop.

"Transform!" She changed to robot mode and walked up to the huge door.

Hotshot and Jet fire hid behind an extension on the walls as they spied on the femme.

"Optimus, Forte's at the gate," Hotshot whispered over his com-link.

"I'll go keep her from running away," Jet Fire stood and slowly crept up on Forte.

The short femme stomped the floor and glared up to the gate, "Why won't you open?" She kicked the door and slammed her fist on it as the space shuttle quietly snuck up behind her, arms stanced and ready to snatch their victim.

"I'll be there shortly, Hotshot," Optimus announced over the yellow Autobot's com-link.

Jet fire grabbed Forte by her shoulder's and lifted the femme off of her feet. He then placed an arm under her chin to squeeze her neck a bit. Forte screamed and kicked her legs in the air. She tossed her head from side to side, struggling to get free.

"Let go of me! You don't understand!"

"Just calm down, kid!" Jet fire squeezed one arm around the femme's waist with her arms stuck behind her back and his other arm over her neck.

Forte made her car door, her shoulder, wham up and slap Jet Fire in his face.

"Ow!" The space shuttle let loose the viper's neck to cover his dented cheek.

Forte then slammed her head back into the red and white mech's chest and kicked his shins with her heels. Jet fire dropped his captive and repeated his word of pain as he bent over some. Forte jogged backward as she looked to the male transformer then turned around to sprint off. She slammed right into a large mech's leg. Mumbling complaints to herself, she looked up and stumbled backward.

"Forte, hold on," Optimus said comfortingly.

The femme turned to run, but ran into her male-somewhat-look-alike. She fell to her aft and rubbed her shoulder length hair-like helmet. Optimus grabbed her shoulders and stood the lavender viper up.

"Leave me alone," she screeched out.

Forte turned to the Autobot leader and swung a fist to him. Optimus caught her hand and gazed down to the femme. Forte glared up to him, breathing heavily, "You think I"m weak just because I'm so short! I'm ranked as a veteran for a reason, Optimus! It's not just a new paint job!"

"Is that what all of this is about?" Optimus let go of the femme's hand.

Forte growled and shot her hand to his chest. Her fingers dug into the commander's wind shield, causing it to shatter, as she stood on her toes. Sparks crawled around her hand and Optimus' chest as her hand broke through and grabbed the circuitry inside.

Optimus growled out in pain and rested a hand on the femme's shoulder, lowering his head.

"Optimus!" Jet Fire and Hotshot yelled out in unison. They ran to their leader. Jet Fire grabbed Forte.

The viper suddenly froze in time as her senses were regained. Her optics widened and studied her victim. "It's happening... all over again..." she whispered to herself. Forte released the commander's insides and fell to her knees.

The Autobot leader fell to his own knees as he wearily moaned in pain.

"Hold on, Optimus," Hotshot knelt by his leader's side and held him up. "Iron Hide! Inferno!" he called through his com-link, "We need help! Now! Optimus is down!"

Forte's optics began to fade as her body grew limp. It was growing hard to hear the answer's that the rookie and recruit send back to Hotshot. She was so tired. Everything was getting dark.

"Bring the Omnicons!" Jet Fire's voice sounded in the darkness.

The female mech's red optics shut down to gray, and everything seemed to have just suddenly...disappeared...

_Just like last time..._

**Ooooooooooo. O.o I'm such a mean author. I left you guys in a cliffy. Mwhahahahaaa! Review, and you shall get more! I already have most of chapter three written anyway. Lol 'Til next chapter! See ya! PLEASE REVIEW! I'm really proud of this fic's plot.**


	3. The Past and The Confessions

**Hey, my wonderful fans! I know there aren't a lot of you. But thank you so much for giving me support and sending such great reviews. Please do keep checking up on my fics. School's almost here, so I'll be more active in a few weeks. I'm not very good at writing or drawing things unless I'm in a public place. Screwed up, huh? Lol Well, I'll let the lot of you read the chapter. Enjoy! I really think you'll like this a lot. Review me, please! Lol**

**Chapter 3**

**"The Past and The Confessions"**

_Forte gazed down in extreme horror to a large mech that lay in front of her. Puddles and splashes of liquidized energon covered the mutilated Transformer's body and Forte. Everything was so quiet as the moon's surface froze in pity. The lavender femme lifted her right hand and stared at its golden energon coating. She turned her gaze back down to the deceased Transformer and saw that nothing was there._

_A footstep boomed dangerously close behind Forte. The femme spun around, only to be welcomed by a hand that wrapped around her neck. She choked as the moon's ground dropped from under her feet._

_"You killed me," a male voice growled, "but now I'll get you back. I'll kill you!" Another hand rested on Forte's chest as she looked up and saw a gray and angry face that was surrounded by a white helmet. "I'll stop this problem once and for all."_

_"Ca...Commander..." Forte choked on her word_s _as the hand squeezed her neck more tightly, "Commander Rafter..."_

_"No one wants to put up with a trouble maker like you." The mech pulled on her neck and pushed her chest._

_"Please no...I'm sorry-"Forte's neck snapped and sickeningly ripped off of her shoulders as her own energon sprayed out._

"I'm sorry!" Forte shot up on the recharge berth and sat up for a moment. She rose a hand to her neck and gently passed her grey hand over it. She looked at her fingers and sighed in relief, "It was just a nightmare."

The door, some few yards in front of her, slid open to reveal Inferno. Neither said a word for the long moments as Inferno glared to the femme and Forte stared at the red mech. Inferno walked over to the still sitting Forte and sighed.

"You're lucky that Optimus lived," Inferno started, "He's been repaired and is resting right now. Jet Fire only had a few dents from your attacks, and your room is finished being installed." Inferno folded his arms across his chest, "Why did you attack everyone?" he began to raise his voice.

Forte bit her bottom lip and twiddled her thumbs in a nervous state. She tried to get the pressure from her shoulder but could feel Inferno's question press on to find the answer he searched for. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

The femme paused for a moment, holding her breath. Sighing, she looked up to Inferno, "The whole reason I came to this place is because I have a temper problem. I get mad easily and can go too far at times..."

"Like you did with Optimus?" Inferno widened an optic, giving the impression that he was arching a brow.

"I can be worse. It's happened before." Forte continued to drift her optics to any direction but Inferno's.

The red mech turned and walked out of the room without a word, and the door slid opened, then closed behind him.

Over time, Forte grew bored of remaining in the room and decided to roam around the city. She looked from left to right and up and all around as she passed by the doors that lead to rooms that she didn't know of. A minicon or two would be wandering around, as well. Everything was just so peaceful around here. All seemed to be in order and better shape than the old base on planet Zolt.

The lavender Autobot entered into a familiar room that made her stop in her tracks from what she saw ahead of herself. That deep angry dent in the wall. She caused the dent. It was all because she couldn't control her anger that it was there. That Optimus was now in emergency care.

"No!" Forte screamed out, holding her head and shutting her optics tightly.

As if she opened her optic lids a bit, she could see darkness and many white stars from space. But her eyes didn't give the femme enough time to figure out exactly what was going on before they shut again.

Forte immediately shut down and fell forward to the floor, her arms at her sides and hands clenched tightly.

"She's back online," a familiar voice said.

"Stabilize the electricity," another voice commanded.

Forte ached. It felt like all of her body had rusted and dried. Her optics flickered on and glowed their red color. She moaned in exhaustion and lazily looked up to the faces of Inferno and Sky Blast, whom stared back down to her.

"You almost blew your CPU," Inferno explained to the femme, "Try not to stress yourself out so much."

Sky Blast walked out of the room, "I better get back to work in the mines."

Inferno nodded to the Omnicon and returned his attention back to Forte.

The viper model looked away and glared to the wall, "You should have just let me crash. It would have been better that way."

Inferno sighed, "You might think that, but Autobots don't just give up on each other."

"Well," Forte sat up, "I just gave up on myself." she glared at the floor and stood. Pausing for a moment, she felt her spark burn a bit, due to some form of worry or guilt or maybe even sadness. Forte turned toward the exit and walked out of the room without another word, her gray metallic fists clenched tightly.

"Just don't get so stressed for a good while," Inferno mumbled to the now closed door.

Forte walked down the halls with her thoughts wondering blindly in her CPU. Her steps sounded in reality, but to her, sounds were myths. She slammed her shoulder against the wall and let the echoes carry in the air for a few long moments. Taking a deep breath, she moved her back to the wall and slid to the floor and sat there. The lavender femme released her breath and dimmed her optics as she lowered her head.

"Primus, I'm getting worse..." Forte said softly.

She took another deep breath and sighed heavily. "How can they help me?"

A hand rested on her shoulder, startling the femme, and brightening her optics.

Forte looked up and gasped at the crouching Optimus Prime in front of her. She shuttered her bottom lip and stared dead into the commander's optics, "I...I'm so sorry, Optimus. M...my tem...per j...just takes o-ver me. I-I c-can't con...control it. Pl...please-"

"Calm down, Forte. I understand that you have a glitch in your system that causes you to act this way. We can easily make repairs," Optimus paused at the femme's hopeful expression, then continued on, "but because your memory chip has many uploads of your reckless personality, you will have to make the extra repairs by learning how to control your anger."

"Please, Optimus..." Forte begged, "Please stop my rampage. Stop me before it happens again!"

Optimus gazed tot he lavender femme's sorrowful face, "What happened last time?"

Forte stood with her head hung low. Prime stepped back and waited for a reply.

Getting no answer, he suggested, "Why don't we take a walk around Ocean City? I'll give you time to decide on your words."

The femme only nodded as her leader began to walk down the hall. She followed by his side, keeping her gaze to the floor.

_Last time...cost me so much..._

A seagull glided just above the tiny ocean waves as it cawed out. The blue water shimmered brightly in the sun like millions of crystals. The winds blew its warm and gentle self throughout the air.

Optimus Prime and Forte walked around the large area, where the commander trained the young rookies, like a track field.

"I didn't mean to, sir...but the outburst when I killed him..." forte winced as flashbacks flooded in her head.

_Commander Rafter yelled out in pain as Forte's hand grabbed at his body and ripped him to shreds from her blinding rage._

"I don't even remember why I attacked him."

_'Forte! Stop! You have to control this! What happened to your training?' Rafter's voice echoed in her memory._

"But after I started my work, I couldn't stop..."

_Rafter laid on the moon's surface, his metal body torn to scraps as liquid energon covered and surrounded him._

"I was unstoppable in that monstrous stage." Forte took a deep breath and sighed.

Optimus turned to Forte and stood there, waiting to see her grey face.

"I'm sorry, Optimus," the recruit whispered.

The Autobot leader rested a hand on Forte's shoulder and gazed to her form in pity, "I will do whatever I can to help you. I promise."

Forte faced her commander and looked up to him with dull optics. She threw her arms around one of his own and sobbed.

All Optimus could do was watch her sorrow pour from deep inside her spark as a gust of the ocean wind blew up dust from the ground. He knew that Forte would dramatically change, now that she confessed the haunting past of her problem's destruction...


	4. Hidden Advantage

**_Chapter 4_**

**"Hidden Advantage"**

Sirens filled the atmosphere of Ocean City, wailing out like fire trucks. Kicker ran through the halls, his helmet under his arm, as he made way to the meeting room.

"Are we under attack again, Optimus?" Kicker questioned in urgency.

"Unfortunately, the Decepticons are attacking Moon Base. But what make it worse it that there seems to be surviving Omnicons from the last attack." Optimus turned away from the large screen, that showed coordinates and such, facing the human boy.

"No way!" Hotshot stepped up in awe, "We searched out that place and found no remaining life. How can there be any survivors still out there?"

"Maybe they had a hidden shaft and escaped there," Iron Hide shifted his gaze from Optimus to Hotshot.

"That is a possibility," Optimus agree, "and I have a feeling that they will return there again. We should move out and find that shaft."

Hotshot stepped forward, "What about the Decepticons? They'll surely see us, let alone, attack us."

"We'll, of course, take care of them first." Optimus looked to Kicker, "Locate Forte and bring her to the warp gate."

"What?" Kicker grew concerned.

"Optimus, you can't be serious," Hotshot exclaimed.

Iron Hide added on, "She's too dangerous! What if Forte turns on us? She's crazy!"

Under his mask, Optimus Prime smirked at the fact that they were wrong, "Everything will be fine. I had a talk with Forte yesterday, and I believe that she'll be a very effective ally, now."

"But, Optimus..." Hotshot carried on.

"No more. Report to the warp gate, men. Stat!"

"Yes, sir," the three saluted and walked out of the room.

Optimus turned to the large computer screen and studied the coordinates and alerts that flashed upon it. He silently thought to himself in the now quiet atmosphere. A blank gaze clouded his yellow optics heavily. "When will it all finally end?"

Kicker huffed as he ran through the halls once again, "Forte!" He called out. Checking each door, the boy continued to call for the missing bot, unsure of where to find her. "Forte! Come on! Your coming with us for the mission!" He glanced into a room, passing it, as a shimmer of lavender caught his eye. Kicker skidded to a stop and ran to the door, "Forte!"

"Hmm?" Forte turned from her desk with a confused look, "What is it, Kicker?"

"Come on! We're gonna be late for the mission! We've gotta get to the warp gate!"

"Oh," Forte inhaled a deep breath, "but you don't have to yell at me." She stood and walked to the boy that stood in her doorway. "We better hurry, then."

"Transform, and we can get there faster."

"Transform!" Forte yelled, shaping into her Viper model.

Kicker opened the driver's door and hopped in, "Let's move it!"

The sound of tire screaming filled the halls. Forte took off at top speed and was gone in a flash.

"Where are they?" Hotshot wondered allowed.

"Maybe Kicker couldn't find her," Iron Hide faced the entrance of the warping area, hearing an engine from afar.

Optimus turned to the lavender vehicle that drove to him, "Good. You made it."

The viper let Kicker out and transformed to Forte, "Here to report, Optimus. I heard that you wanted me on a mission."

"Yes. And that would be to take down the Decepticons. Once that is done, we split up to find a hidden shaft that surviving Omnicons are hiding in on Moon Base." Optimus turned to the other male mechs, "Let's move out, men."

"Yes, sir!" Hotshot and Iron Hide answered, "Transform!"

"Transform!" Forte and Optimus turned to vehicle mode as well.

"Rad, open the warp gate!" Optimus commanded.

"I'm on it, Optimus," Rad answered from his station.

The gate formed at the end of the ramp and waited for its passengers. Kicker sat in Iron Hide's driver seat and the Autobots took off. All four disappeared into the blue gate.

"Megatron! A warp gate is opening above the base." Demolisher's voice announced through the Decepticon leader's com-link.

"So they've finally arrived," a sneer grew heavily on Megatron's metallic lips. The sneer fell to a stern position, "get in places men! It's show time." The leader walked to his own place and waited for the victims to enter the scene.

The Autobots exited through the gate and transformed. They stood read. Waiting for a Decepticon to oppose them. They held up their guard. Everything was quiet.

Hotshot glared around the area, trying to find the enemy.

"Do you think they retreated?" Iron Hide guessed.

"Only after you do!" Cyclonus' voice called out from above. He giggled and fired his ammo at the Autobots as he descended to the ground.

Forte began to grow frightened, but her programing kicked in and she fell into a pit of focus.

The four returned their fire as Kicker fought with his Star Saber against the few Terracons that flew at him.

Demolisher appeared out of nowhere and began his round of blasting cannons to our heroes and heroine. "You Autobots are in for it now!"

"It's a trap," Hotshot exclaimed as he shot at the attacking Decepticons.

Iron Hide paused and looked to Hotshot, "Then where did the Omnicons come from?"

"I'm sure there are Omnicons here, but the Decepticons weren't just here for their Energon needs," Forte answered, firing a shot and landing that attack on Cyclonus' chest.

"So the Omnicons are still here? And the Decepticons decided to use them in their plan for a trap?"

"Exactly," Forte shot at an oncoming laser and destroyed it. "Now hurry up and return to attacking before I have to save your butt again."

"Y...yes, ma'am," Iron Hide grew nervous, afraid that the small femme would lose her temper and attack him. He began firing once again.

"Rah!" a familiar voice called out in long form.

Optimus looked to his left, and was greeted by the large Megatron. Both leaders fell to the ground and began to wrestle each other in flurries of punches.

Megatron smacked his foe in the face, leaving a noticeable dent. He aimed his gun to Optimus' spark and grinned, knowing that he would have victory.

Forte turned to check on Optimus, and noticed the loss at hand. "Optimus!" She aimed her gun dead at Megatron, "Let him go, Megatron! Now!"

"Shut up, you tiny nuisance! If you want to get killed, this is you fastest way." Megatron glared over to the lavender Autobot. "Why, you're just a speck of dust on my plan of perfection."

"This speck of dust just turned into a giant glitch in your system," Forte fired her gun, knocking Megatron's own weapon out of his hand.

Megatron growled in pain, "Why you little..."

Forte ran to Megatron and tackled him to the ground with full force. She punched at his face and chest. She began ripping at his helmet and armor. "I'll kill you," she screamed, "I'll kill you!"

Everyone but Forte and Megatron froze and watched the frightening scene. The sounds of ripping metal filled the silence around them.

"She's insane," Kicker gawked at Forte's actions.

"Megatron!" Cyclonus and Demolisher ran to their leader in attempt of saving him. They grabbed the femme by her legs and arms and tossed her aside.

Forte quickly stood up and ran for more, but was stopped by a large hand.

The Decepticons flew off through a warp gate, Megatron in their arms as the Autobots ran to help Optimus, who was trying to calm the thrashing femme.

"It's over, Forte. Take a deep breath and settle down," Optimus gripped his soldier's shoulders, "The battle's over," he said comfortingly.

Taking a deep breath, Forte stood up straight and faced her commander. "Megatron almost killed you..." she said with a rough voice.

"I'm okay, now," Optimus reassured her.

Kicker folded his arms and tapped a rock with his foot, "This is so sappy."

Hotshot and Iron Hide continued to watch the two sappy characters in silence.

"Let's find those Omnicons, men," Optimus turned to the three.

"Finally!" Kicker clunked his foot on Iron Hide, "Transform already so we can get this over with!"

"Transform!" Iron Hide did as he was told, sadly enough, and let his partner in his driver's seat.

"We'll all split up for now. Regroup here if you're unable to find an Omnicons." Optimus began walking to the entrance of the broken down mine.

"Fine. Iron Hide and I'll take the surface to check for any entrances." Kicker agreed.

Hotshot and Forte nodded and followed Optimus into the mine.

Once a ways down the tunnel, they reached a splitting of four tunnels. Each Autobot walked down a different tunnel.

Hotshot soon found his way to a broken elevator.

"Looks like the same one that Iron Hide jumped in," he smirked and jumped into the empty space.

The yellow bot fell down the elevator shaft for a while, and finally landed on the ground. As he crouched, Hotshot looked around, noticing dead bodies of Terracons from the last battle.

Optimus scanned the walls around him carefully as he walked down the rusted and beat-up tunnel. Creeks echoed in the small area.

The Autobot leader paused for a bit and began to breathe lightly. Sparks jumped from the large dent in his mask. He groaned out and covered the wound with a hand. How could such a simple wound cause so much trouble?

Prime continued to walk, telling his self that some wires were probably just crossed. It couldn't possibly be as bad as it seemed.

Forte made great distance over the short time that she traveled through the tunnel. The dust and rust on the walls and floors slowly crumbled as she took steps; her weight causing the area to shake slightly.

Thoughts flew through her memory chip, showing her flashbacks of her previous outburst on Megatron. She wondered as her steps continued down the tunnel and she searched for any clue or entrance to the hidden Omnicon shaft.

"What if these problems are advantage?" Forte realized to herself, "We could defeat the Decepticons, no problem. It's all just so simple." A smile grew on her grey metallic lips, but it soon fell to a frown of disappointment, "Except for one thing. . . I have to control my anger or I might attack Optimus again. Or worse, repeat my past experience with Commander Raf. . . What in Cybertron's name?"

The ground shook, and the floor began to slowly open.

"Hey, guys!" Forte called through her com-link, "I think I found something! I'm sending you my coordinates."

Iron Hide sped across the moon's dusty surface as Kicker watched the coordinates come in on the bot's dashboard screen. The ground rumbled around them as well.

"That's pretty far down, Forte. Hey, Kicker. How are we gonna get there? With all this ground shaking, the tunnels should have collapsed by now."

Hotshot bursted through the wall and appeared next to the small Forte.

"You weren't too far off so I thought this would be easier," said Hotshot. "Besides, my tunnel collapsed from the. . ."

Forte yelled out in panic and clung herself to her larger and yellow self's hand, causing him to lose balance, fall and panic as well.

Talk about a domino effect.

The old floor doors opened up and allowed the two bots to fall through.

Optimus and Digger 1 bursted out of the moon floor in front of Iron Hide and Kicker. He landed on the ground and stood there, watching Iron Hide skid to a stop.

Iron Hide let Kicker out and Transformed. "Optimus, sir. Was you tunnel destroyed?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But what happened to. . ."

Kicker jumped away and tumbled far enough from the two bots as the ground gave way, sending Iron Hide and Optimus falling into the long pit.

"Holy cow! What. . ." Kicker looked around and then to the large hole," What just happened?"

Hotshot and Forte say up and groaned from their fall. The dust was high in the airless space and soon fell gently back to its source.

"What's happening to the base?" Hotshot questioned allowed as he looked around.

"I don't know, but it's not over," Forte trembled as she pointed to the shaking and crumbling dirt ceiling above them.

The two bots yelled out in fright once again, being joined in by two other yells. Optimus and Iron Hide crashed on top of Forte and Hotshot, creating a large pile of bots layered in a thick covering of dust.

Once the moon dirt settled again, Iron Hide rolled off of Hotshot and Optimus pushed himself up and looked over the curled up Forte.

"Is everyone all right?" asked Optimus.

"Yes, sir," answered the male bots.

Forte opened her optics and uncovered her head from the safety of her arms. "Yes. . . sir, Optimus."

"Good. Now, where are we?" Optimus stood and looked around.

Then the hard floor beneath them began to rumble again. All bots stiffened their bodies and yelled in panic once again as well.

"Oh, Primus. Why me-e-e-e!" Forte called out as the floor shot up, carrying the four bots with it.

Kicker looked down the large hold and the surface began to rumble. "What on earth is going on? Ah!" He fell back as Optimus, Hotshot, Forte, and Iron Hide shot out of the ground with a large rusted shaft under them.

The shafted stopped dead, causing the four bots to go flying from their momentum.

Forte yelled out a comment as she flew through the air, helplessly panicking under the nonstop pressure of these freak accidents. "Nuts and bo-o-olts!"

All four crashed in random places not far from each other.

Kicker watched as greatly sized doors opened to reveal what the Autobots had been searching for.

The Omnicons.

"Hey, Optimus! Guys!" Kicker called to the fallen bots, "I found the Omnicons!"

"What do ya mean, you?" Hotshot twitched.

* * *

_Thank you, everyone who reads and reviews this fic. I'm glad to have such loyal fans. Please do help me feel like this fic is a total success. I really like the idea of this fic and would like to take it to the top. **So please do send creative and great reviews.** You've all been such wonderful help. _


	5. Operation: Oops

Chapter 5

"Operation: Oops"

It was soon after that the four bots decided to get up and take care of the Omnicon rescue mission. Optimus called a ship from earth to transport the Omnicons to a base on the said planet.

All returned to Ocean city and relaxed at the base for the next day. But just because they were relaxing, didn't mean that they couldn't have some fun as well...

Iron Hide and Kicker walked though the many halls of Ocean City, seeming to be searching for something.

"She's not in her room. Or outside..." Kicker though allowed, "And we've been through almost every hall and corridor in Ocean City."

"I wonder where she went," Iron Hide also thought allowed, trying to help his human partner in the search.

Forte walked across the hall far ahead. She was carrying some cases of supplies to who-knows-where.

"Hey!" Kicker broke into a sprint, "Forte, wait!"

Iron Hide followed after the boy, jogging with ease as Kicker tried to catch up with the not-noticing Forte.

Kicker cut a turn and broke off running once again, "Forte!"

"Huh?" Forte stopped and turned around, tilting her head to see past the cases in her arms, "Kicker? What's wrong?"

Kicker stopped in front of the femme bot, slouching and huffing, "Nothing's...wrong. Go finish with whatever...you're doing...and come join me...and Iron Hide."

"Join you in what?" asked Forte.

By this time, Iron Hide had caught up with Kicker and stood behind him.

Smirking, Kicker answered the femme's question, "We're gonna play a prank on someone."

"You boys are such trouble-makers." Forte turned back to her original direction and began to walk again, "Follow me and I'll go put these up."

"What are they?" Iron Hide asked as he and Kicker began to follow the short femme.

"Oh, just things from my base on Planet Zolt," Forte smiled a bit to herself, remembering a few of her happy moments at her home. "You just can't let go of some things, you know?"

"Yeah," Kicker sighed.

The three-entered Forte's room. She set her cases on her recharge berth and faced the two boys, "So what's this little prank that you two are scheming up?"

"We just thought you'd like to join in," Iron Hide assured.

"But we're gonna prank Hotshot and Jet Fire," said Kicker.

"Oh? And what are you going to do to them?" Forte smirked, "Start a fight? Dump fish guts on them? Embarrass them?"

"We're gonna embarrass them so much that they'll change their paint job to red." Kicker sneered up to Forte, giving her that sinister look that he get when he has a great idea.

"Okay. We're not getting anywhere if you don't tell me _what_ exactly that we're suppose to do," Forte placed a hand on her hip and sighed, "Stop wasting time and tell me what's going on."

"There's a meeting scheduled tonight," began Iron Hide. "Kicker and I overheard Hotshot and Jet Fire say that they were gonna take a nap before the meeting..."

"So," Kicker smirked, "While those two are recharging, us three are gonna sneak into their rooms and loosen the screws on their rear panels. It'll be great! When they go to the meeting, they'll be bare of their butts!" He grinned evilly at his genius plan.

Forte stared at Kicker for a few moments, a smile twitching on her gray metallic lips. A chuckle faintly sounded from her. And then a burst of laughter. "That's great! Just picturing it kills me!" She continued laughing and suddenly paused. Forte looked down to Kicker again and looked up to Iron Hide. "Let's do it," she said with a stern voice. "But with minor changes."

Jet Fire snored on his recharge berth as he slept in his room. All else was seemingly quiet in his room, not a soul disturbing him. Until the door slid open to reveal Iron Hide, Kicker, and Forte.

"All right," whispered Kicker. "Let's get started."

The three crept up to Jet Fire, who rolled onto his side, snoring in a way that resembled a pig. Forte handed a screwdriver to Iron Hide.

The bots began taking the bolts off of Jet Fire's rear panel in a quiet and sneaky manner. Kicker was given the bolts, who placed them gently in a large bag that was labeled "Jet Fire".

They soon finished their step one in the prank and walked out of the room, taking the panel with them, moving to step two of the process.

Walking into Hotshot's room, the three found him lying on his stomach, snoring a little less loudly than Jet Fire. They began step two, placing the bolts in a bag labeled "Hotshot". As they took the panel and crept out, the alarm sounded throughout the city, waking Hotshot.

"Hurry," Kicker shouted a whisper. "Get out! Get out!"

The three ran through the now opened door and disappeared down the hall. They neared Jet Fire, who was standing outside his door, stretching and yawning.

"Hey, g...uh," Jet Fire waved as Iron Hide, Forte, and Kicker ran passed him, "...Never mind." He shrugged and walked down the hall, meeting up with Hotshot.

Neither two noticed a thing as they walked to the meeting with circuitry bare...

All Autobots and human employees of Ocean city were crowed into the room for the meeting. Even our three pranksters were there, trying to maintain straight faces.

"Now if only..." Optimus looked around the room, only to be interrupted by who he was looking for.

"Sorry we're late, Optimus." Hotshot walked through the doors, Jet Fire close behind him.

The two made their way through the crowd, snickers and chuckles began to sound as they passed each bot. Even a few gasps were heard from the humans.

"What's so funny?" Jet Fire whispered to Hotshot.

Hotshot shrugged and stopped in front of Optimus.

The snickers turned to soft laughs, the chuckles turned to face coughs. The two bots turned around, "What's so funny?"

A hand rested on each bot's shoulder, "Mind explaining to me what happened?" Optimus' voice said behind them.

Turning around once again, Hotshot and Jet fire gave their commander a confused look. Optimus whispered to them, "It seems that..."

"You've just been pantsed!" Kicker called from the back of the crowd of bots. He sat on Iron Hide's shoulder and slapped Forte's own as he laughed so hard that it seemed he would create a whole new meaning to "bursting a gut".

"Pantsed?" Hotshot and Jet Fire asked in unison.

The entire popularity of the meeting busted out in laughter.

"Look at your butts!" said Kicker.

Hotshot and Jet fire looked behind and down, only to find that their rear panels were missing, and piles of wire and tubes were exposed to the world.

"Why you..." Hotshot started.

"Oh, You're gonna pay for that." jet fire threatened.

"Calm down, everyone," Optimus commanded.

The room grew silent, and Optimus made his way to Kicker, Iron Hide, and Forte. "The three of you, follow me," he pointed to each of them and walked out of the room.

The two victim bots followed behind, covering their rears with their hands.

Optimus peeked through the door, "Alexis, continued the meeting."

"Sure, Optimus," Alexis nodded and began. "After find the Omnicons on Moon Base..."

"All right, return the panels," Optimus ordered.

Iron Hide and Forte shyly handed the panels to their owners.

"And the bolts."

Kicker did the same with the bags, except he had a more "This sucks" face.

Jet Fire and Hotshot angrily took their things and walked back to their rooms.

"Now," Optimus started, "That was the worst possible thing you could do at a meeting like this."

The three watched Optimus in slight confusion.

"That meeting had important people there. The President, for instance. To pull a stunt like that only shows them that we aren't serious about this war. We don't want the image of being completely careless." Optimus sighed and continued on, "there are time when you can do these things, but that was a time when you shouldn't. Understand?"

They nodded, and Optimus walked off. All three watched and waited for him to return into the room.

Forte was the first to react, punching the wall behind her, "Man! I can't believe we just did that! We made fools of our entire race!"

"Oh no. Forte's getting mad," Iron Hide freaked and backed up a step, "And we're her nearest victims!"

Even Kicker felt a bit of fear growing inside him. He sighed and gazed to the ground, knowing that he had a temper as well, but not as bad as Forte. Even so, Kicker took this time to try what others haven't.

"Punch the wall..." he said in a droned voice, still gazing to the ground. "Forte, punch the wall. Rip it to shreds. Just remember that you have allies here. Remember who they are."

Forte cringed and tightened her fist. She drew it back and slammed it into the wall. She dug her other hand into it as well, actually taking a handful of the metallic barrier. Forte did the same with the other, and pulled the chunks of metal toward her. She strained for a moment, and then ripped the metal out of its source.

Kicker looked up and stared at the angry femme along with Iron Hide. He smirked, "Feel better, now?"

"Actually..." Forte dropped her inanimate victims, "I do. I fell like my circuits are relaxed now. Like the pressure was taken away."

"You're not too different from me. Except you actually do more than just kick someone," said Kicker.

"I'm working on it!" Forte rested a fist on her hip, "I just need to teach myself to remember who my allies are..." She sighed and shook her head a bit, "Looks like we made a big oops with our prank."

"Yeah," Iron Hide smiled, "It'll all be fixed up soon enough, though."

"Kicker," Forte began, "make sure you know what the meeting's about before you start up something like that again."

Kicker laughed, "Sure! When you start thinking, too!"

"What?" Forte exclaimed.

Kicker ran off with a large grin on his face as Forte chased after him, and Iron Hide followed to make sure his human companion didn't get killed...

_Please please please please PLEEEAAASSSEEEE REVIEW! Thanks! _


	6. Battle Cry: Part I

**Chapter 6**

"Battle Cry: Part I"

Explosions rumbled through Ocean City. Humans and Autobots shouted out commands to get to the control center and such. They ran through the corridors of the base, stumbling from the shaking area. Terracons crashed into the outer walls of the Ocean base, trying to break through.

"Optimus!" Rad's voice called through the com-link of the Autobot leader, "Optimus! Megatron's coming through a warp gate on the west side!"

"Got it, Rad," Optimus answered.

"Other warp gates are opening on the south, east, and north of the base, too! And...there seems to be another gate opening on the north-west side...but, for who?"

"They must have a new soldier..." Optimus turned to his men as they took cover behind a piece of the outside of the city, "Get ready men! The Decepticons are surrounding the city. There's also a new Decepticon here!"

Forte walked down a hall, inside. Everyone but her were rushing around. It seems that Optimus wanted her to go talk to Skyblast. She had told him about her experiences when she passed out. Optimus was unable to explain it, and he figured that an Omnicon of more strategic standards would know.

Forte entered a room where Skyblast sat at a large computer.

"Optimus told me you needed to talk to me," Skyblast turned to the short femme.

"Yes," Forte walked up and took a seat in front of him. "I wanted to know why I'm seeing space when I pass out."

"Well, everyone sees that."

"I'm talking about the universe space. When I lose consciousness, it's like my eyes open up, but I'm seeing the dark outer space and its stars. It's like I'm just floating there. Each time I do this, I see that scene for a more lengthy time. But it's still a short moment."

Skyblast nodded. He then questioned, "Are you sure it's not a dream of some kind?"

"It can't be," Forte shook her head a bit.

"And it's like your optics are reopening, but to a different scene?"

"Yeah. I don't understand it."

"I'll look into it," Skyblast turned back to his computer. A rumbling boom echoed. "You might want to go ahead and help out Optimus. Sounds like it's getting rough out there."

Forte stood and smirked. She walked out of the door saying, "Isn't it always?"

"Shock...Blast!" a purple Transformer released a large energon blast at Iron Hide and Kicker as they jumped out of the way.

Jet Fire quickly flew up behind the Decepticon and attempted a punch. The Autobot was caught by his throwing arm and kicked out of the air.

"Man," Hotshot took cover behind a tower, "This Shockblast guy is crazy!" He ran from his cover and began firing upon the now-known-as Snowcat.

Optimus and Megatron clashed together and gripped each other's hands, pressing their weight against them. Their feet dug into the metal floor that they fought on.

"I'll kill you yet, Optimus," Megatron grinned as he looked into his opponent's yellow optics. "_And_ that little femme of your's."

"You won't take a single life here, Megatron!" Optimus kneed his rival in the stomach and pushed him to the ground.

He kicked Megatron's face, leaving a well-made dent in his cheek. Megatron roared out and grabbed Optimus' arm. He stood just as Optimus was about to punch him, but dodged the attack and slammed his fist into the Autobot's face mas. Optimus yelled out in pain, his mask unattached on one side. He lunged for Megatron, growling out in anger. Megatron landed another fist on his long time rival's face. He then grabbed Optimus' neck and pushed him against a wall.

Snowcat yoddled in glee as he dodged Hotshot's blasts of energon. He then shot two cannons at his yellow enemy. "You Autobots are in for it now!"

The cannon ammo exploded in mid air.

"What? Who did that?" Snowcat looked around frantically.

Forte snuck up behind Hotshot, "You okay?"

"Uh...yeah. But who..." Hotshot pointed toward Snowcat.

Forte only shrugged. Jet Fire ran up behind Snowcat and kicked at his head, knocking the Decepticon to the metal floor.

"Oh." Hotshot stood and ran to help Iron Hide and Kicker.

Looking around, Forte tried to find a Decepticon of her own to battle.

Where was Demolisher?

Up above, on a tower, Demolisher began to beat his chest and let out an angry cry.

He jumped down and landed next to the femme who gasped and tried to get out of the way. Instead, Demolisher grabbed the small femme's arm and pulled her toward his fist. Forte caught grip on the floor and pushed herself to the side, dodging the attack. All in one fluid motion, she spun around and took her gun from her subspace pocket and faced Demolisher. Her gun aimed at point blank range, only inches from his face.

Iron Hide jumped out of the way of a giant purple laser. Kicker had his own problems with the Terracons. Shockblast laughed a the sorry performance that Iron Hide made. All the young Autobot would do was jump, roll, and anything else he could do to dodge the arial attacks of Shockblast.

Shockblast laughed again, "You're such weak Autobt. Give me a challenge!"

"Then come down here!" Iron Hide shot at the Decepticon, and Shockblast grunted as he quickly moved over a bit.

"Fine," Shockblast dove down and drop-kicked the young Autobot. "You Autobots are finished! I'll make sure of it!" Shockblast laughed maniacally as Iron Hide struggled to get out from under his foot.

And no one really knew...that all of the pieces were falling into place...


	7. Battle Cry: Part II

Hello, my wonderful, loyal fans! I know how this story was turning into a flurry of words that were misspelled. Such an irresponsible author I am. Lol Well, as I've posted on my summary, this fic is complete with this chapter. Hope the lot of you like the ending. You probably won't, but I think it's an great twist that I created. I actually had it planned about in the second chapter. Lol Well, please review when you're done. I love to hear what you think! Farewell!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Transformers. All that I own in this fic is the plot, Forte, and the evilness that occurs in the plot.

**Chapter 7**

"Battle Cry"

Part II

Everyone was busy with their immense fighting and taunting against their rivals. No silence ever fell upon the noisy air. So much was going on. So much was given attention...And so little was noticed that everything was beginning to blurr a bit. Was it stress?

Forte blinked and attempted in refocusing her vision. She shook her head, losing her balance a bit and even losing her dominance over Demolisher. Such mistakes have their consequences at high prices.

Demolisher crashed his fist into the dwarf Transformer's face, the crackling and sparking of metal bending and elements hitting together became the atmosphere between them.

Crying out, Forte fell to the grey metallic ground and held her face. Her hand dropped her gun in the process, which the Decepticon took notice of and kicked it away. He grinned in knowledge that he was soon to have victory. Reaching down, the taller bot aimed his opened hand to grab the femme's neck.

Forte kicked away the enemy's hand, and with the other leg, dug her foot into the gorilla like bot's stomach. There was a strange drag in time as his force weakened against her own. Even so, the drag ended, and Demolisher flew back a few yards. He slid to s stop and swiftly stood up. But he soon regretted ever showing that there was no possible way for him to die from a simple attack as a blow in the gut.

The lavender femme was now standing in a posture of frustration and anger and so many other similar feelings mixed into one enormous source of energy. Her deep red optics flared more brightly than normal.

Another piece to the puzzle.

Forte's broken face leaked of energon, but she seemed to not care. She clenched her fists tightly, metal snapping. It was as if she couldn't fell pain anymore. She was blinded by rage. She was locked in a trance of fury.

Demolisher knew he had no escape.

Snowcat cocked his cannons, ready to fire. A distressed and blood curdling male scream reached his audio receptors, and his spark dropped in fear. He was hit by a red laser and sent falling to the ground with his pathetic cry of pain.

Hotshot kept his gun aimed to his fallen enemy and smirked to Jet Fire.

"Nice work, buddy," Jet Fire complemented with a thumbs-up. "But what was that noise? Someone was being killed or something."

"Well," Hotshot stood, "Optimus is with Megatron. He'd let us know if something happened. Iron Hide's battling Shockblast. Kicker's taking care of the Terracons...And..."

Hotshot's face dropped as he realized what happened. Jet Fire felt the fear of his companion and looked ahead.

"This is _not_ good." Jet Fire said in a worried voice.

Forte trudged over from behind a tower. She cringed and tightened her fists even more, sparks and electricity now flying around them. "Transform!" she exclaimed and became her viper model vehicle. Forte sped toward the two Autobots, no hesitation shown.

"Wait! Forte!" Hotshot flagged her down.

"We're your friends, remember?" Jet Fire attempted in helping out the yellow bot.

Unfortunately, Forte was no longer in the mood to care who was her victim. All she wanted was to kill. Forte exclaimed her transformation word again, and in mid-air she swung a let into Jet Fire's head, sending him flying and then sliding a good ways, and back kicking Hotshot in his chest, giving him the same fate as his ally. Forte shot both of them and sprinted off before the smoke cleared to show if the male bots were still alive or not.

She was on a rampage. It seemed as if nothing could stop her. There was no barrier strong enough to keep her away from her intolerable dark self.

Another piece is placed

Forte tackled the laughing Shockblast. And began clawing at his face. The Decepticon struggled to hold her wrists up and keep those dangerous hands away from him.

Iron Hide scrambled to his feet and watched his female ally in horror. How? How could she be doing this? He thought she was over her malfunction. But now it seemed that there was no cure, no hope for a better and safer Forte. It was horrible. He just couldn't watch her live this way. He had to do something – anything.

"Forte!" he called out just as the femme reclaimed an arm and was ready to strike. "Forte, you have to control yourself! You can't let your rage get the best of you! It's okay if you attack the enemy, but look at how you're acting. This isn't your true self! You-"

Iron Hide was cut off by a red laser. He collapsed on his back and didn't move. The distance him and the attacker was too short to allow his chest wound to be simple. In fact, it was fatal.

The attacker was no other than the bot he tried to help. And so, Forte stood there, still pointing her gun at the motionless young bot. Steam escaped the barrel of the gun as a small gust of wind blew.

Shockblast stood up behind her. But as soon as his optics reached the femme's shoulder level, he was shot directly on his forehead. Shockblast fell back, a large hole as his wound. Static jumped out of the hole, even energon leaked heavily through.

Forte kicked his dead body aside and walked onward in her long chosen direction. She wanted Megatron. She wanted to finish what she started with him on Moon base, and nothing, nor no one, was going to say otherwise.

Optimus cried out as Megatron pressed and squeezed his hand around the Autobot's neck. Megatron grinned in delight. He loved every moment of his long-time rival's pain.

"I've waited an eternity for this, Prime." Megatron closed the gap between their faces, grinning ever more so.

Optimus grunted and answered, "I'll make you wait another eternity, then..."

Megatron frowned at this statement. He then felt a presence very close. Looking to his side, Megatron found Forte's furious face merely centimeters away from the two leaders. He released Optimus from his deadly grip and stepped back with a bit of a yelp in surprise. "Why you..."

Forte kneed the Decepticon in his shin, then punched his gut when he bent over to her level.

"Gah," Megatron grunted. He cringed at the nauseating pain in his stomach. "I'll kill you."

Megatron swung his fist in a form similar to a wrecking ball and crashed it into the femme's helmet. She was sent flying a good distance, and slid and tumbled to a stop.

Forte didn't move. She would only lay there, seeming lifeless.

Megatron began walking toward his new victim, but something caught his ankle. He spun around and growled in frustration to see that Optimus had grasp upon his captured body part.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Optimus exclaimed as he began to stand.

With a huff, Megatron stomped on his rival's head with his free foot, "I've already have." He turned back to his original direction and trudged over to the still lifeless Forte. He loomed over her small form, "And I'm not finished..."

Forte's head twitched. Her lips began to smoothly form words as she voiced them out just loud enough for the Decepticon leader to hear her, "You are now..."

"What?" Megatron questioned in anger and surprise.

All in one swoop of motion, Forte swung her legs under Megatron's, making him fall backward, got up, pulled her long reclaimed gun out of its subspace pocket, and smashed it through his chest, right in front of his spark.

Megatron cried out and cringed in immense pain.

"Die..." Forte pulled the trigger.

An explosion was set off inside of Megatron. He fell to the metallic floor of Ocean City and lay still.

Optimus ran up to the femme that only stood there, her arm still outstretched. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to him. Unfortunately, she reached up as high as she could and slapped him. The still outraged femme attempted to run, but was caught by her arm. Optimus refused to release her, no matter what she did to him.

"Forte, stop!" Optimus only stood there, slightly struggling with her snappy jerks of trying to get away. "Calm down! You're out of control!"

"I hate you!" Forte screeched. "I hate all of you! No one can help me!"

Forte reached out and broke through Optimus's chest. Her hand wrapped around her commander's spark. Everything was getting more and more blurry. The colors smearing together.

Another piece now placed.

Clenching the spark, Forte began to crush it through her raging strength as Optimus yelled in pain. The spark cracked and popped as she clenched more and more tightly. Finally, it collapsed and exploded. She swiftly pulled back her hand and watched her once here fall and die.

"Optimus..." she whispered as her optics dimmed back to their natural red. "What have I done?" forte dropped her arms to her sides and gazed to her lifeless victim.

A hand rested on her shoulder and spun the femme around. Another hand grasped her neck and lifted her into the air. Forte could just barely make out the form of who it was, but the voice immediately gave it away.

"This ends now, " came Megatron's voice.

Megatron? But how? He was killed! Unless she missed. How could she miss? Forte realized that the explosion was just a busted pipe she hit. The spark was entirely below the gun's cannon!

A gunshot banged and echoed through the air. No feeling, only darkness surrounded her.

Forte opened her optics and began to breathe heavily. She couldn't move anything but her optics' vision. Noticing that all was clear again, forte studied her surroundings.

She was in space. Forte was in the darkness and stars that she would briefly see when she fainted. Was all of it just a dream? It was! That's right! Planet Zolt! After accidentally killing Commander Rafter, the citizens of Zolt came to an agreement that she was...to be permanently shutdown.

So why is she back online? Could there have been a mistake? Her entire movement circuitry was damaged, cut. No motion was available.

Not a sign or hint of life nor planets was anywhere near her sight.

"I'm trapped here...To float in space until I lose all power..." Forte gazed to the stars, "It was just a dream!"

The puzzle was complete, and the picture revealed...

**END**


End file.
